SEKAIYEOL SQUAD
by Oktaviani WO
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan dari SKY di SMA Shinwa. Chanyeol yang playboy namun jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun yang sangat membenci seorang playboy, Jongin yang mati-matian mengejar Kyungsoo gadis sosialita meskipun di tolak berkali-kali Jongin pantang menyerah dan Sehun yang memiliki ketampanan HQQ justru sangat mempersulit kehidupannya. SCHOOL LIFE/FRESH HUMOR/EXO GS
1. Chapter 1

**TRIO BANGCAD**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **OCs**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE & HUMOR**

 **.**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 **.**

Trio Bangcad merupakan julukan untuk ketiga lelaki tampan yang sangat populer di SMA Shinwa bukan karena mereka bertiga memiliki segudang prestasi melainkan memiliki segudang kenakalan dan tingkah yang selalu saja meyulitkan guru-guru disekolahnya.

Minseok selaku wali kelas selalu pusing menerima laporan dari guru-guru lain akibat ulah dari Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin dikarena mereka selalu menganggu teman-teman sekelas dan membuat keributan.

Kim Jongdae lelaki yang merupakan wali kelas Oh Sehun juga sudah kebal menerima keluhan dari guru-guru lain dikarenakan ketampanan Oh Sehun menyebabkan seluruh siswi dikelas kehilangan konsentrasi belajar.

Karena tingkah Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun yang selalu meresahkan maka mereka terkenal dengan julukan trio bangcad.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan trio bangcad.

Yang pertama adalah Park Chanyeol lelaki tampan berciri khas memiliki mata bulat dan telinga seperti peri terkenal dengan mulutnya yang gak bisa diam, bahkan saat ujian pun ketika yang lain berkutat dengan soal-soal ujian, Park Chanyeol malah menganggu teman-teman yang duduk didepan, dibelakang, samping kanan dan kirinya agar dia mendapat teman ngobrol akibat dari itu Minseok selalu meminta Chanyeol duduk di mejanya. Saat di meja Minseok bukannya diam dia malah berani mengajak Minseok ngobrol! Akhirnya Minseok dengan susah payah mengangkat meja dan kursinya keluar kelas lalu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk disana.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada siswi baru pindahan yang berprestasi bernama Baekhyun padahal Chanyeol sudah memiliki dua pacar, satu dari SMA lain dan satu lagi adalah tetangganya.

Apakah Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun ?

Yang kedua adalah Kim Jongin meskipun memiliki kulit berwarna hitam tetapi justru itu menambah ketampanan dan aura keseksiannya, sifat jahil yang ada didalam diri Jongin sangat meresah kan penghuni di SMAnya, bahkan Minseok guru _terkiller_ di SMA Shinwa pernah menemukan permen karet yang melekat pada celananya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalu bukan Jongin, gurunya saja berani dia kerjain gak kebayang bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sekolahnya ?

Jongin jatuh cinta kepada cewek cantik dan populer, adik kelasnya bernama Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merupakan gadis sosialita selalu menolak Jongin mentah-mentah dan memilih Suho dikarenakan Jongin tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya, misalnya saja Kyungsoo meminta Jongin membelikan sepasang anting seharga satu juta, lalu Jongin hanya membawakan satu buah anting, ketika ditanya mana satunya lagi ? Jongin mengatakan bulan depan karena sedang dia nyicil satu persatu !

Meskipun bertubi-tubi ditolak oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah menyerah sedikitpun bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisan..

Apakah Kim Jongin berhasil mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo ?

Terakhir, Sehun lelaki memiliki kulit seputih susu itu bisa dikatakan mempunyai ketampanan melebihi tingkat HQQ, Sehun selalu mengunakan masker agar para fans fanatik dan fans musiman tidak menganggu kehidupannya. Sehun memang sangat pendiam dan tidak _hyper_ seperti dua sahabatnya tetapi dikarena Sehun memiliki ketampanan yang overdosis maka sangat menganggu lingkungan sekitar, contohnya saat perutnya sangat lapar, dia dengan sigap mengambil jatah makannya dikantin lalu saking terburu-buru ingin melahap semua yang ada dimejanya tanpa sadar dia melepaskan maskernya, baru saja ingin melahap sesuap nasi dia merasa bau parfum gadis-gadis mengusik hidungnya, saat dia mendonggakan kepala, para siswi yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sudah mengelilingi mejanya dengan tatapan kagum.

Jongdae merupakan wali kelas Sehun hampir frustasi bahkan sempat berniat ingin menyiram air keras tepat di muka Sehun itu bukan tanpa alasan, ketika semua tenang menghadapi ujian tiba-tiba Sehun bersin sontak siswi-siswi yang tadinya serius mengerjakan ujian langsung berlari berhamburan untuk mencarikan Sehun tisu, Petugas keamanan bernama Soomin berinisiatif membuka usaha sampingan menjual tisu. Somin mengetahui bahwa tisunya yang diburu oleh gadis-gadis itu untuk Sehun, maka dengan semangat juang Soomin rela dini hari pergi kesekolah untuk menebarkan debu – debu halus yang dia kumpul dari sudut rumahnya lalu di taruhnya pada meja Sehun yang ia tau sangat alergi terhadap debu, benar saja sesuai dengan rencananya, setahun dia menebarkan debu dimeja Sehun lalu Somin memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dikarenakan sudah memiliki kios sendiri.

Luhan merupakan adik Suho anak pengusaha ternama korea menjadi ketua Fangirl Sehun di SMA Shinwa bahkan gadis cantik itu rela seharian memohon dirumah Jongdae agar dapat sekelas dengan Sehun dan memberikan Minseok istri Jongdae agar tidak menerima Luhan dikelasnya dengan sebuah tas seharga rumah Jongdae demi bisa sekelas dengan seorang bernama Oh Sehun sampai lulus sekolah.

Apakah Sehun akan menyukai Luhan ?

.

.

 **TBC  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maaf jika Trio Bangcad telah di publikasikan tiba-tiba Okta hapus lagi karena typo's bertebaran manja  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**BYUN VIENNY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **TRIO BANGCAD**

 **-YIXING'S BIRTHDAY-**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **OCs**

 **.**

 **FRESH HUMOR / ROMANCE / SCHOOL LIFE / GS  
**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **.**

Kim Jongin berpura-pura pusing padahal dia baru saja masuk kelas setelah jam istirahat. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu memang pandai berakting maklum karena dulu kecil dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor. Kim Jongin memegang kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Tubuhnya dia lemaskan untuk meyakinkan aktingnya.

"Jongin, kamu kurang sehat?" Tanya Kim Minseok yang sedang mengajar matematika itu.

"Iya bu, pusing sekali." Lirih Jongin sambil memijat keningnya.

"Kalau begitu silakan ke UKS atau pulang juga tidak apa-apa." Lanjut wanita berambut pendek keriting itu.

"Aku pulang saja Bu." Sahut Jongin seraya menarik tas dari lacinya lalu dia keluar kelas dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung

"Biar aku temani Jongin, Bu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sigap memegang tubuh Jongin

"Baik ibu izinkan." Ujar Minseok dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Bu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sigap melepaskan pegangannya dan mengambil tas lalu kembali memapah Jongin tak lupa mereka membungkukkan badan untuk mengucapkan salam.

Setelah mereka menoleh ke pintu kelas yang telah tertutup kembali mereka bersorak penuh kemenangan bebas dari pelajaran matematika yang akan membuat mereka pusing benaran.

"Dasar pembohong." Gerutu Baekhyun si ketua kelas mencoleh lengan Yoona yang duduk disebelahnya. Yoona hanya bisa mengeryitkan alisnya karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan Chanyeol dan Jongin membolos.

"Ada apa Bekhyun? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Ny. Kim memandang kearah Baekhyun

"Tidak ada Bu." Baekhyun mengeleng pelan.

.

"Lulu, lemparkan tasku." Sehun yang sudah ada dibawah jendela kelas yang terletak dilantai 2 memberikan isyarat kepada Luhan yang duduk disamping jendela.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dengan hati-hati karena Kim Jongdae sedang memaparkan materi berlahan dia membuka jendala lalu melemparkan tas Sehun yang telah menunggu dari bawah, Luhan yang terlalu gugup dengan ketampanan Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun belum menutup tas selempangnya akibat dari itu semua isi dari tas Sehun bertebaran manja.

"Brengsek!" Gerutu Sehun sambil berusaha menangkap kertas-kertas yang bertebaran.

Melihat Sehun yang kewalahan, Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu sahabatnya.

"Mungkin gadis itu terlalu gugup melihat matamu." Selidik Chanyeol sambil memungut alat-alat tulis Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Coba kau buka masker, mungkin dia akan melemparkan tasmu keatas." Canda jongin seraya memunggut buku pelajaran Sehun.

"Atau kalau aku membuka maskerku, dia akan loncat dari jendela." Timpal Sehun membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa kecil.

Luhan yang menyaksikan Sehun sedari tadi dari jendela disampingnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan keras "Maafkan aku." Batinnya.

"Okeh, mau kemana kita?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Gimana kalu kita mall membelikan kado untuk Yixing karena dia berulang tahun hari ini." Usul Chanyeol sambil menyalahkan mesin mobilnya.

"Setuju." Jawab Sehun dan Jongin serempak.

Yixing merupakan teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang juga dekat dengan Trio Bangcad dan Yixing mengundang mereka untuk datang kerumah malam ini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

* * *

 **-TRIO BANGCAD-**

* * *

 **.**

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian karena aku ada janji dengan Jessica lalu menjemput Lisa disekolahnya." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya didepan mall.

"Apa tetanggamu itu tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Jongin

"Sekolahnya sedang libur hari ini." Jawab Chanyeol

"Siap bos." Jawab Sehun dan Jongin Serempak sebelum mereka berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Yang benar saja, kau membelikan Yixing celana dalam" Kaget Jongin ketika mereka sampai di toko pakaian.

"Karena Yixing bercerita denganku, setiap dia menjemur celana dalamnya tiba-tiba hilang dicuri oleh monyet peliharaan tetangganya untung masih ada celana dalam appanya kalau tidak? Mungkin dia kesekolah menggunakan pempers." Cerita Sehun

"Celana appanya?" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Iya, karena celana dalamnya sering dicuri monyet itu jadinya Yixing sudah malas untuk membeli celana dalam."

"Aku juga heran kenapa celana dalam Yixing yang sering dicuri monyet itu." Lanjut Sehun

"Aku tebak monyet itu masih gadis." Tanya Jongin sok tahu.

"Kok kau tahu? Benar! karena tetangganya pasrah mencarikan pasangan untuk monkey hal itu bukan tanpa sebab, setiap tetangganya membawakan pasangan untuk monkey maka besoknya pasangan monkey langsung ditemukan tewas mengenaskan atau yang beruntung malah kejang-kejang lalu berhasil kabur."

"Benar seperti dugaanku, Monkey bisa membedakan celana dalam penjaka dan yang sudah _sold ou_ t." Jawab Jongin seadanya.

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tau ukurannya?" Tanya Jongin disela-sela tawa mereka

Sehun mengeleng pelan

"Ambil saja yang XXL, lebih baik kebesaran daripada kekecilan." Usul Jongin

"Ide yang bagus." Jawab Sehun

.

.

* * *

 **-KEEP READING—**

* * *

.

Instrument musik mengalun lembut membahana seisi cafe ala Perancis bercatkan coklat keemasan yang menambah suasana romantis sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan pacarnya yang berambut coklat itu.

"Masa? Padahal kita sering berpapasan walaupun hanya melalui jendela."

"Perpapasan ? itu hanya sebentar justru membuatku semakin haus merindukanmu." Gombal Chanyeol sambil mencium punggung tangan Jessica dengan lembut.

Jessica tersipu malu dengan perlakuan lelaki beraura kharismatik dihadapannya.

Tritttt trittt Smartphone Chanyeol bergetar...

Chanyeol dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Jessica lalu mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celana sekolahnya yang dari tadi menganggu kencannya dengan Jessica.

 **From : Lisa**

 **Oppa, dimana? Aku hari ini pulang cepat bisa jemput aku sekarang, aku sangat merindukanmu :* :***

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jessica yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi dari kekasihnya.

Chanyeol langsung cepat-cepat membalikkan smartphone diatas mejanya.

"Ohh, tidak apa-apa hanya kaget saja tiba-tiba Jongin mau minjam uang padahal dua jam yang lalu dia pinjam uang denganku." Jawab Chanyeol spontan namun tidak terlihat gugup.

Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya yang bulat mencari ide agar bisa membalas pesan Lisa dengan cepat karena kalau tidak Lisa akan marah kepadanya.

"Sayang, rambutmu sedikit berantakan." Bohong Chanyeol yang menemukan ide dari otak jeniusnya.

Sontak gadik cantik itu terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu di depan kekasihnya.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar yaa sayang." Ujar Jessica seraya berdiri dibalas senyuman manis oleh kekasihnya

Melihat Jessica jauh dari jangkauan matanya, Chanyeol langsung cepat-cepat membalas pesan Lisa.

 **To : Lisa**

 **Maaf sayang, oppa sedang belajar disekolah sekarang, oppa tidak tahu kalau Lisa pulang cepat**

 **From : Lisa**

 **Oke baiklah, atau aku akan menunggu di sekolahmu saja?**

Chanyeol hampir saja melempar smartphonenya

 **To : Lisa**

 **Jangan sayang karena aku tidak mau nanti kau bosan, nanti aku kerumahmu setelah pulang sekolah, Okeeh?**

 **From : Lisa**

 **So Sweet perhatian banget, aku tunggu kedatanganmu secepatnya, Love you :****

 **To : Lisa**

 **I Love you so much :* :***

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, dia merasa lega setelah mendengar jawaban pacar pertamanya.

"Udah rapi kan sayang ?" Tanya Jessica membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukkan kembali smartphone dalam sakunya.

"Udah, kau semakin terlihat cantik." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman termanis yang membuat rona wajah Jessica memerah.

.

.

* * *

 **-TRIO BANCAD—**

* * *

.

"Kau ingin memberikan kado apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sedang mengitari mall yang sangat ramai tersebut.

"Aku juga bingung harus membelikan apa?" Jawab Jongin

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat segerombalan wanita mengerumuni toko jam tangan yang memasang spanduk diskon 50% _all item_.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Jongin mencolek menarik lengan Sehun.

"APAA?" Sehun membalalakan mata elangnya.

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun.

"Jongin, aku tunggu disini saja." Ujar Sehun sesaat mereka telah sampai di depan toko jam.

"Ayolah." Jongin kembali menarik Sehun masuk diantara kerumunan.

Mereka berdua berusaha menembus kerumunan ibu-ibu yang berebutan untuk membeli jam tangan.

"Noona ini berapa?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka berdua berhasil menembus kerumunan ibu-ibu sambil menunjuk jam tangan berwarna silver.

"Ini harganya 10 Won." Jawab petugas toko jam itu.

"Oooh 10 Won." Respon Jongin lalu mempersempit jarak dengan Sehun disebelahnya.

"Sehun, aku pinjam uang besok aku kembalikan." Bisik Jongin pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh petugas toko dihadapannya.

"APAA?" Sahut Sehun karena sangat ramai disekelilingnya Sehun tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Pinjam uang." Jongin sedikit menaikan nada bisiknya.

"APAAA? Ulang Sehun mendekatkan telinganya dengan Jongin.

"Pin...jam u...ang." Jongin berbisik dengan nada panjang.

"HA? APA? JAM BERUANG?." Sehun membulatkan matanya

Petugas toko itu lalu memperhatikan Jongin dan Jongin membalas tatapan petugas toko dengan tersenyum.

"Emang ada jam gambar beruang?" Sehun memasang ekspresi polos

Jongin menarik nafas panjang lalu mendorong Sehun berlahan dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sehun.

"PINJAAAAMMM UAAANGGG!" Teriak Jongin membuat orang disekeliling mereka menoleh kearah mereka.

Teriakan Jongin sangat memekakkan telinga Sehun, Sehun dengan spontan langsung melepaskan masker dan meraba-raba telinganya karena siapa tau gendang telinganya tiba-tiba berada diluar karena terpanggil oleh teriak Jongin.

"Aduhhh.." Sehun meringgis kesakitan.

Suasana menjadi hening membuat Jongin dan Sehun tersadar dan saling menatap, mereka merasa suasana ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang menyeramkan

Jongin dan Sehun mengangga dan berlahan manatap disekelilingnya terlihat semua wanita mematung menatap Sehun dengan penuh kekaguman seperti seorang fans yang bertemu dengan artis idolanya.

Sehun dan Jongin kembali bertatapan panik dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil langkah kaki seribu.

"OPPAAAAA!" Wanita berteriak sambil mengejar Sehun dan Jongin yang berlari sekuat tenaga.

"OPPAAAA, AKU GRATISKAN JAM INI." Teriak petugas toko ikut berlari membawa jam tangan yang sempat dipilih Jongin.

Aksi kejaran-kejar pun terjadi, ibu-ibu dan petugas toko jam sangat terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun yang tingkat HQQ.

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh terlihat seorang ibu mengunakan dress berwarna merah hampir mendekati jarak Sehun dan Jongin.

Petugas yang bertugas memantau CCTV sedang asyik memakan ramen seduh (kayak Popmie kalu di Indo) dan fokus menonton pertandingan bola pada smartphone diruangannya sehingga tidak mengetahui kekacauan yang terjadi.

Beberapa ibu-ibu menghentikan langkah merasa sesak nafas dan ada tiga ibu-ibu pingsan mereka kelelahan mengejar Sehun.

Petugas keamanan yang sedang berkeliling sangat kaget melihat tiga ibu-ibu pingsan dan beberapa ibu-ibu terkulai lemas langsung meminta bantuan kepada rekan yang bertugas mengunakkan walkie talkie.

Sebagian petugas keamanan langsung berlari menuju TKP.

"Hallooo. Tn. Park apa yang terjadi." Kepala petugas keamanan langsung menghubungi petugas pegawas CCTV

"Uhuuukk." Tn Park tersedak kuah ramen yang sangat pedas

"Haloooooo."

Tn. Park meraih walkie talkie didepannya dan menoleh kearah LED disampingnya. dia membelalakan matanya yang memerah dengan panik meraih mouse mengklik beberapa layar untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Halooo Tn Park!"

"Halloooo..." Jawab Tn Park dengan suara yang masih serak, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

"Tangkap dua lelaki pencuri itu." Perintah Tn. Park asal, langsung berlari ketoilet karena perutnya terasa mules.

Mendengar jawaban Tn. Park semua petugas keamanan di sekeliling mall itu langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Tn Park, merekaaa dimana?"

"Tn Paaarkk."

"Helloooo."

"Dihatimu." Jawab Tn. Park didalam toilet ketika mendengar suara dari walkie talkie yang dia tinggalkan diatas meja.

.

.

"OPPAAAAA" Pekik seorang ibu dress merah tadi yang menyentuh tas belanjaan Sehun.

Wajar saja ibu yang mengunakan dress merah atau sebut saja mawar *Eh* Ny. Choi maksudnya hampir berhasil menangkap Sehun karena Ny. Choi dulunya merupakan atlet lari yang mengharumkan nama negara tetapi dia keluarkan dengan tidak hormat akibat pertandingan larinya yang terakhir karena posisinya saat berada di depan, lalu kenapa di berhentikan? karena saat hendak mencapai garis finish dia malah membalikan badan untuk mencari pensil alis yang hilang disaku celananya sehingga dia di tuduh "bunuh diri" atau sengaja menyerahkan kemenangan di tangan musuh.

Sehun sangat kaget langsung melepaskan tas belanjaan memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Ny. Choi dengan kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa mengalahkan pencopet kelas kakap langsung menangkap tas belanjaan Sehun otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya di lobby mall.

"Oppa ini belanjaanmu!" Jeritnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka tas belanjaan Sehun.

Tak berapa lama lobby mall mendadak ramai.

"Tolonggg...tolonggg." Jerit orang sekitar lobby meminta bantuan ketika melihat Ny. Choi tergelatak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW—**

* * *

.

Matahari perlahan-lahan terbenam untuk membiarkan bulan mengantikan tugasnya.

 **SEHUN**

Setelah memastikan masker yang dikenakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan pakaian kasual yang dikenakannya rapi Sehun beranjak keluar kamar alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat Luhan berbincang dengan ibunya di ruang tamu, Luhan mengunakan dress selutut berwarna pink yang menyadari keberadaan Sehun, matanya langsung bersinar terang.

"Oppa kau begitu tampan." Ucap Luhan terpesona

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun datar seraya memakaikan tali sepatu ketsnya berwarna putih.

"Sehun, tidak boleh seperti itu dengan Luhan" Ucap Ny. Oh lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

"Aku ingin kita pergi bersama kerumah Yixing." Luhan tersipu malu

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Sehun acuh.

"Oh Sehuuun!" Ny. Oh menatap tajam Sehun membuat Sehun kaget sekaligus takut lalu Ny. Oh kembali tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kau harus pergi bersama Luhan." Nada perintah terdengar dari mulut Ny. Oh seraya berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah." Sehun pasrah.

"Luhan pergi sama Sehun yaa, oh iya terima kasih untuk ini." Ny. Oh tersenyum manis kepada Luhan sambil menenteng tas mahal berwarna merah pemberian dari Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kasar melihat tingkah ibunya yang sangat menyukai benda bernama tas.

 **Chanyeol**

Ting..Tong... Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri menekan bel rumah gadis pujaannya sejenak lelaki tinggi itu mengintip penampilannya pada layar smartphone sedari tadi dia gengam.

Tak lama Baekhyun dengan mengunakan baju tidur kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna pink itu membukakan pintu.

"Kau kenapa kemari?" Baekhyun mendelik kaget ketika Chanyeol tersenyum dengan percaya diri sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah Yixing untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya." Chanyeol mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak mengenal Yixing, aku baru sebulan disekolahmu." Ketus Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada bersandar didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Justru itu kau harus berkenalan dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Sorry!" Singkat Baekhyun langsung menutup keras pintu rumahnya membuat jantung Chanyeol nyaris lepas dari posisinya karena kaget.

"Baekhyuunn." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu rumah Baekhyun.

 **Kim Jongin**

"Harus sampai kapan kita berjalan kaki." Gerutu kyungsoo

"Sabar sayang, haltenya tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Jongin lembut sambil merangkul gadis kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan Jongin dari bahunya.

"Sayang? Katamu! Kau tahu kita sudah berjalan tiga meter dan makeupku sudah hampir luntur." Kyungsoo mendelik kesal kearah Jongin.

"Maaf Kyung, aku bukan tidak mau menyewa taksi tapi aku cuma ingin berlama-lama denganmu?" Ujar Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Jongin

"Berlama-lama? Kau pikir kakiku ini terbuat dari apa? Cape tau!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

Jongin langsung berjongkok memberi isyarat untuk Kyungsoo untuk meraih punggungnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak meraih punggung Jongin, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti didekat mereka. Kyungsoo langsung bersorak gembira dan tanpa pikir lama langsung memasuki mobil itu.

Jongin kaget dan hanya bisa menatap gadis kesayangannya masuk didalam mobil Suho dengan ekspresi yang berbeda saat bersamanya.

"Oppa, kau harusnya cepat datang." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Suho

"Maaf, tadi oppa mengantarkan Luhan kerumah temannya." Jelas Suho mengelus rambut lembut Kyungsoo

"Eh Jongin kau mau ikut." Ajak Suho dari dalam mobil

"Oooh,, tidak usah, karena haltenya hampir dekat." Lirih Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk merapikan makeupnya.

"Oke bro, anggap saja jogging." Remeh Suho lalu menutup kaca pintu mobilnya.

"Dasar Suhonggong!" Ejek Jongin menerjang kaleng minuman soda kosong didepannya dengan keras ketika mobil Suho telah pergi.

Gukk..Guk...Gukk.. mendengar suara gonggongan itu Jongin tersentak kaget.

.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

 **.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing." Semua tamu undangan yang berjumlah sepuluh orang itu kompak memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Yixing.

"Terima kasih teman-temanku, Kok gak ngucapi Happy New Year?." Balas Yixing dengan senyuman termanisnya.

#% $%! Semua tamu undangan kebingungan

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yixing." Ujar Suho memecah keheningan memeluk Yixing

"Ini kado untukmu dari kami berdua." Timpal Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kado untuk Yixing.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Yixing ramah.

"Ini juga kado untukmu." Luhan menyerahkan kado kepada Yixing.

"Terima kasih, Lulu kau sangat cantik hari ini." Luhan tersipu malu lalu dengan mata rusanya dia mencari keberadaan Sehun berharap Sehun mendengar pujian untuknya dari mulut Yixing namun Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak dari acara dimulai.

Setelah satu jam kemudian semua tamu undangan bersalaman dengan Yixing.

"Yixing, kami pamit yaa.." Ujar Suho dan Kyungsoo dan tamu lainnya.

"Oke hati-hati dijalannya." Sahut Yixing.

Setelah semua tamu undangan pulang Yixing menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah cemberut dengan meletakkan satu tangan diatas meja makan besar milik Yixing untuk mendopang wajah imutnya.

"Lulu." Panggil Yixing membuat Luhan menoleh pelan.

Yixing lalu mendekati Luhan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol menjemput Jongin karena kaki Jongin Keseleo." Ujar Yixing yang seolah-olah mengetahui isi fikiran Luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan dan membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun tidak memberitahukan itu kepadaku, aku pamit kalau begitu." Ketus Luhan dengan nada kekecewaan seraya berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"Oke.. Hati-hati ya.." Jawab Yixing.

"Dikasih tau salah, nggak dikasih tau tambah salah." Batin Yixing.

Tak berapa lama Luhan pergi, Yixing menutup pintu rumahnya dan merapikan ruang tamu dan ruang makannya yang berantakan.

"Mungkin Trio Bangcad tidak kemari lagi." UJar Yixing sambil menyapu ruang tamunya.

Tak berapa lama Yixing samar-samar mendengar suara mobil yang menuju halaman rumahnya. Yixing langsung membuka pintu rumahnya benar tebakannya mobil Chanyeol sudah ada di posisi halaman rumahnya.

Terlihat Chanyeol sedang memarkirkan mobil merahnya lalu kalu dia dan Sehun keluar dari mobil membantu Jongin yang sedikit pincang turun dari mobilnya.

"Yixing selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Tro Bangcad serempak dengan senyuman termanis ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah Yixing.

"Terima kasih trio Bangcad eh teman-temanku." Ralat Yixing

Mendengar jawaban Yixing mereka tertawa kecil.

"Mari masuk." Jawab Yixing mengajak ketiga temannya masuk

"Kakimu kenapa Jong?" Tanya Yixing

"Kaki kananku keseleo karena main basket sore tadi." Bohong Jongin saat mereka sedang menikmati santapan yang disediakan Yixing.

Padahal sebenarnya Jongin membalikan badan dan berlari kencang ketika seekor anjing tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya memasang ekspresi garang.

Jongin terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan jalan mana yang harus di lewati yang ada di fikirannya adalah menjauh dari anjing liar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba kaki kanannya masuk dalam lubang kecil membuatnya terjatuh.

Ketika melihat Jongin jatuh dan berteriak minta tolong, anjing itu justru membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin padahal Jongin membutuhkan anjing itu untuk membantunya.

"Oh iya maaf Yixing karena sesuatu hal kami tidak bisa memberikan kado untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan kedua pacarnya sehingga tidak sempat untuk membeli kado, Jongin dan Sehun sudah pasti alasannya karena tragedi di mall siang tadi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yixing santai.

"Serius?" Sehun mendelikkan matanya kearah Yixing

"Iya, berhubung Yixing yang ulang tahun jadi Yixing yang akan memberikan kalian kado." Jawab Yixing santai.

Mendengar jawaban Yixing, Trio Bangcad hanya bisa melonggo diam tanpa kata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hello guys,

Terus terang aja bagi Okta membuat cerita genre humor itu lebih sulit dibandingkan romance kenapa ? karena lebih mudah membuat orang menangis daripada tertawa *looh?

.

BeTeWe dihari ultah Okta (18 Oktober) ini Okta mempersembahkan Chap ke 2 FF Trio Bangcad :)

.

 **Trio Bangcad ini sebenarnya udah Okta tulis bertepatan dengan ultah Yixing.**

Jujur Okta kangen banget sama Yixing tapi Okta yakin dia akan terus stay di EXO meskipun sibuk di China saat ini.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, REVIEW, favorite and Follow

.

ditunggu ya review dari kalian :)

.

Mohon maaf jika typo bertebaran manja karena baru bangun setelah Okta berhibernasi 7 tahun dari dunia tulis menulis **. (T.T)**


End file.
